The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a driving method for a liquid crystal display panel.
Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are the most widely used display panels for providing high-resolution color screens for a variety of electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computers, or notebooks.
Please Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of two driving architectures commonly used in conventional liquid crystal display panels. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel 101 of the first driving architecture comprises a plurality of scanning lines G1 to G6 (only six scanning lines are schematically shown), a plurality of data lines D1-D2 (only two data lines are schematically shown), and a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in an array. The sub-pixels comprise a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G, and a blue sub-pixel B. The red sub-pixel R, the green subpixel G, and the blue subpixel B are alternately and repeatedly arranged in each column. The liquid crystal display panel 102 of the second driving architecture comprises a plurality of scanning lines G1 to G2 (only two scanning lines are schematically shown), a plurality of data lines D1-D6 (only six data lines are schematically shown), and a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in an array. The sub-pixels comprise a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G, and a blue sub-pixel B. The red sub-pixel R, the green subpixel G, and the blue subpixel B are alternately and repeatedly arranged in each column.
By using the first driving architecture, the number of scan lines can be increased threefold, and the number of data lines can be reduced to ⅓ of the original, thereby reducing the number of data lines of the source driver and reducing the cost of the source driver.
Please refer to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. FIG. 2 is a green image schematic diagram of a conventional liquid crystal display using a first driving architecture; FIG. 3 is a wave schematic diagram displaying a green image on a conventional liquid crystal display by using a first driving architecture. However, in the first driving architecture, when the single color image (green image) is displayed, since the voltage value is always in the high-low variation state, the actual voltage value change curve S1 on the data line is different from the theoretical voltage value change curve S2. The pixel charge capacity is poor, which easily causes insufficient charge, resulting in poor image display and reducing display quality.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a driving method for a liquid crystal display panel to solve the problems existing in the conventional art.